


When they say ‘I Do’

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: Sunshine after the Rain [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Gay Couple, Gay Marriage, Happy Ending, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Planning, Weddings, gallavich future fic, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: Ian and Mickey finally have their big day, but it doesn’t go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Sunshine after the Rain [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969021
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. Wedding Planning at it’s Finest

Ever since Aiden’s birth things have been kind of hectic to say the least, and between diapers and late night feedings, planning a wedding seemed impossible. They hardly had any idea what they wanted, other than a simple ceremony far from any kind of church, and a popping reception down at the alibi, all the drunks and family of drunks included. Fiona and Debbie had been a big help with the physical details, and Mandy was all over the food. The only thing Mickey and Ian were required to work out were their suits, but Mickey had a plan in mind. 

The next day while Ian was still at work Mickey had made his usual trip over to the Gallagher’s to pick up Aiden from Fiona’s, only this time he lingered around a little longer to discuss wedding stuff. She had told him about the idea of having simple white seating, and then asked him if there were any other color they were wanting to incorporate.

“Yeah, Ian wants blue. When I asked him why blue he said that blue would look really nice with my eyes,” Mickey said rolling the mentioned eyes. He then heard a snort come from behind him and turned to see Lip walking into the living room. “Yeah man I know it was the gayest shit I have ever heard him say.”

“Ha, are you sure about that? You don’t think him saying how much he wants to eat your ass is a little bit gayer?” Lip commented with a shit eating grin that rewarded him a sharp middle finger from Mickey, while Fiona desperately tried to stir the conversation in a different direction.

“Okay, anyways. How about venues?”

“Oh I wanted to talk to you about that actually, but I need it to be kept a secret. I ruined the proposal, so I need this to work.”

“Ok what is it?” Fiona asked suddenly serious.

“So you know the old baseball field where we used to play for little league?”

“Yeah I remember it.”

“Ok well that’s where I want to have the wedding. I know it sounds kind of crazy, but that’s kind of our spot, and I think it would mean something to Ian.”

“Ok, alright. I can do that. We can find an arch, make it look nice. Meanwhile I’ll tell Ian that we decided to have it over by the Chicago River or something that way he is prepared for it to be outside and we don’t have to give him any kind of extra information.”

“Yeah that all sounds great, Fiona. Thank you. I know I don’t say that a whole lot, but I do appreciate what you are doing,” Mickey said giving her a shy smile. She nodded and set a hand on his arm. 

***

Over the next few weeks they worked out most of the important details for the wedding. Now Ian, Mickey, Yev, and Aiden were all on their way to a suit shop to get some ideas. They had decided, after a bit of convincing from the women in their lives, to go down the traditional route of not seeing each other in their suites before the wedding, so they were mostly shopping today for the boys and then later in the week they would each be going with one of their siblings to pick out and try on suits for themselves. They had decided to have Yev, who was now 8, be the ringbearer, and Franny, who was 6, to be the flower girl. Debby had gotten Franny a navy blue dress to go along with the theme and sent pictures of approval to them once she felt she found the perfect one. So now their jobs were to find Yev and Aiden the perfect attire to go along with it as well. When they walked in, they were greeted with a friendly smile from an older man wearing an olive green dress shirt along with gray pants and jacket. 

“Hello, welcome to Men’s Warehouse. My name is Al, how can I help you gentlemen today?”

“Hi, so we are getting married, and right now we are just looking for something for these little guys,” Ian said gesturing to Yev, and the baby in his arms. 

“Ok wonderful. Is there a specific style, or color you were going for?”

“We wanted to do something a little bit simpler for them, just because if we put this one in a suit all day he is gonna get real cranky,” Mickey said pointing at Aiden. “Our color theme is navy blue.”

“Ok, and what are their sizes?”

“Yevy here wears about an 8 medium, and the baby is 18 months old,” Ian said, which made Mickey roll his eyes. He always hated when Ian said Aiden was ‘18 months old’, he knew while, yes technically that was true, he’s fucking one. It made him think of those prissy white rich bitches who said that their kids were ‘48 months old’ like no bitch she is four fucking years old. Ian smirked at his grumpy fiancé knowing the exact thought that was going through his head at the moment. 

They followed Al towards the kids section of the store and watched as they were shown a few different options. The first was a white dress shirt with a navy vest and gray pants, next was the same white dress shirt with navy pants as well as a navy bow tie and suspenders, and lastly were some khaki pants with brown suspenders and a navy shirt. 

“Ok, so I really like the khaki pants, what do you think, Mick?”

“Yeah me too. I like that it’s a little more casual, but I like the bow tie on the second option.”

“Yeah, but we cant bit a navy bow tie over a navy shirt, right?” Ian pointed out.

“That’s true. Do you have a different shirt option for the last one?” 

“Oh yes, let me go see,” Al said walking away.”

“What do you think Yevy? You’ve been pretty quiet over there.”

“Sorry daddy, I’m just watching. I like those pants,” Yev said pointing to the khakis that they had just chosen as well.

“You’re a good kid. Sometimes it freaks me out,” Mickey said smiling at his son.

“Well I can’t help it,” Yev said throwing his hands up.

“We aren’t complaining, bud,” Ian said ruffling his hair. 

“Mmm, Apa! I unt apa,” Aiden said in his baby voice reaching for Mickey.

“Alright alright. Come here little man,” Mickey said taking the baby and adjusting him on his hip.

Soon Al came back with a new shirt, presenting it to Ian and Mickey. It was a light blue dress shirt and when it was paired with the khaki outfit and the navy tie, it was just what they were looking for. They tried the clothes on Yev and Aiden who both looked very cute all dressed up, and made their purchases before heading home. 

***

“Hey Mick?” Ian called from the bedroom.

“Yeah?”

“Have you started writing your vows yet?”

“Yeah I finished, why?”

“Oh, ok just checking.”

“Woah wait. Have you not written yours yet?” Mickey accused eyebrows high.

“Well, no, but don’t worry, I'm going to get them done.”

“You better. We have 2 weeks until the wedding, Ian.”

“I know. It’s fine, I have plenty of time. I’m sure I’ll get them out in a day no problem.”

“Alright then.”

Except he didn’t. Ian found himself repeatedly staring as the blank page in front of him for days on end, and now he had to go with Fiona to try on his tux again and make sure that it fit right after the adjustments were made. 

“Alright, how do I look?” He asked stepping out of the fitting room arms spread.

“Oh, you look so handsome, Ian.”

“Thanks, Fi. So um can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course, what’s up?”

“Well, I’ve kind of been struggling with my vows.”

“Ok, how much do you have so far?”

“That’s the problem, I don’t have anything.”

“Shit you haven’t even started yet?”

“No. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I sit down to write and then my brain just stops working and I can’t come up with shit. I mean I love Mickey, so why can’t I think of one nice thing to say? Am I going to be a horrible husband?”

Fiona sighed and rubbed Ian’s shoulder before speaking, “No Ian, you will not be a horrible husband. You just need to clear your head and let your heart speak.”

“Yeah ok.”

“You will be fine.”

“Alright, thanks Fi.”

***

The next two weeks passed in a snap of the fingers. Ian and Mickey woke up the day of their wedding in two different beds, due to being forced apart for the night. Ian was at the Gallagher house, having spent the night in his old twin bed, and Mickey was alone at their apartment. Svetlana agreed to keep Aiden for the night and would take him and Yevgeny to Mandy’s so they could all get ready. Another thing that was different for the men was the fact that they were in two different states of mind. Mickey was calmly going through his morning as usual, fixing coffee, taking a shower, jerking off thinking about the hot hotel sex he and Ian would get to have later without worrying about the kids, it was going great for him really. Ian on the other hand was still in bed when noon rolled around, and wasn’t planning on emerging any time soon.


	2. Fuck Traditions

“Ian! What are you doing still in bed? You are getting married in 5 hours!” Fiona exclaimed shaking her brothers shoulder, but Ian didn’t budge. “Ian?” She tried again, but didn’t get any response. “Fuck,” She sighed and left the room. When she made her way downstairs she saw Debbie sitting on the couch attempting to apply her makeup using a handheld mirror. “Debs, how was Ian acting last night when you brought him over?”

“He was fine. He kept saying how stupid it as that he and Mickey had to spend the night apart when they have already been fucking since he was 15. I said ‘eww TMI’ and he just shrugged and that was that. He went straight to bed when we got here. Why? Is he ok?”

“I don’t know. He’s still in bed for starters, and didn’t so much as breathe different when I asked him why he was still in bed.”

“Oh no. Has he been taking his meds?”

“I mean I’m not sure, but Mickey always makes sure that he does.”

“Should we call him? Mickey?” Debbie asked with a worried look on her face.

“I mean I don’t want to worry him on his wedding day. As a last resort we will, but first let's try again. You go up and see what you can do and I’ll call Lip,” Fiona stated grabbing her phone as Debbie made her way up the steps.

***

Mickey had just finished getting dressed in his suit and was now fixing his hair when there was a knock at the door. He went and answered it to find Mandy there with a smile on her face. “So, you’re getting married today. How do you feel?”

“I’m excited. A little nervous, but mostly excited. Have you been to the field yet?”

“Yeah! Lip, Carl, and Liam have been there all morning setting up the chairs and stuff. It’s looking really good, Mick. I’m sure that Ian will love it.”

“Yeah I hope so too. Speaking of have you heard from him? I thought that he would call or something when he first woke up, but I haven’t heard anything.”

“Nope, I haven’t even been by the Gallagher’s yet,” Just then Mandy’s phone dinged in her hand and she saw a text from Debbie.

**Debbie Gallagher:** **_Ian is still in bed and no one can get him up! We don’t know if maybe all this has him stressed out, or if he’s in an actual low. We don’t want to worry Mickey though, so can you come try to get him up?_ **

Mandy suddenly got a worried expression on her face that she tried to hide with a smile, but Mickey noticed.

“Mandy what’s up?”

“Nothing, Mick. Everything is fine. Debbie just texted me that she needs me to run over to the Gallagher’s, so I will see you in a bit k?”

“No! Mandy tell me what the fuck is going on,” Mickey said with a look that could kill.

“Fuck, fine. Here,” She handed her phone to Mickey and saw the moment he realized what was going on. “Shit!” He then slid his feet into his shoes as quickly as he could and stormed out of his apartment, Mandy hot on his trail.

***

Back at the Gallagher House, Lip was currently trying to stir Ian out of bed.

“Ian, come on man. You gotta get out of bed. You are marrying Mickey today, and we don’t want him to worry. He loves you Ian, and He needs you to get up and get dressed.”

“Mmm go away,” Ian whispered. Lip’s head rolled back, then he detected some movement towards the door. Mickey was standing in the doorway motioning for Lip to head out. Lip sighed and did as the dark haired man directed, giving him a swift tap on the shoulder before heading downstairs.

“Ian?” Mickey asked worry clearly in his voice. As he inched a little closer Ian slowly moved in the twin bed so he was turned to not face Mickey instead of the wall. Mickey’s face fell a bit as he saw the red rimmed, green eyes that belonged to his fiancé.

“I’m sorry, Mick.”

“Hey, no no, it’s ok,” Mickey assured taking a seat on the bed next to Ian.

“I don’t know what happened, I just woke up the morning feeling like I’ve let you down so much, and I don’t want to keep doing that to you.”

“Ian, I am here, ok? I’m not going anywhere. Why else would I have asked you to marry me, huh?”

“Fuck, Mick. I’m not supposed to see you in your suit yet.”

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly say that we do things the way that they are traditionally done,” Mickey smirked, then stood to show off his suit. “So? How do I look?”

A small smile appeared on Ian’s face, “You look amazing.”

“Thanks, and you are going to look amazing to, so what do you say that we get you up, and dressed. Then I have a surprise for you.”

Ian hesitated at first, but then nodded his head moving the blanket away from his body as he rose off the bed. Mickey assisted Ian, every step of the way, to the shower, into his suit, and they he even combed his hair, that was beginning to get longer again, he would have to get it cut soon. Once each thing was finished, Ian began to perk up a little more, getting back to normal, but they would still be making a trip to the clinic once this was all over to make sure that his meds were still able to keep him balanced. 

***

On the way to the baseball field, Ian kept asking Mickey where they were going, and what was going on. When finally they pulled into the parking lot, Ian asked, “Mick, why are we at the old baseball field? We haven’t been here since that one time we,” Ian stopped short swallowing. Mickey smiled, and took Ian’s hand as the made it out of the car. They walked towards the open gate and once they got close enough Ian saw exactly what they were doing here.

“Mickey! Oh my god, are you serious? We are getting married here?” Ian said, eyes wide.

“Yeah, it’s our spot man. Do you like it?”

“Like it? Mick, I love it! Thank you,” Ian said hugging Mickey tightly around the neck, then pulled back to plant a kiss on his lips.

  
  


***

At 5:00pm, the wedding began. All the guests were seated, as the officiant walked in. Soon each person in the wedding party walked in. Franny went down tossing flower petals as she was directed, then Yev followed, holding Aiden’s hand along the way, along with the ring box, Lip and Mandy walked down together, both being their brother’s best men (which Mandy complained about saying how she should be called a best woman, but whatever), then Ian and Mickey opted to walk down together because they sure as shit didn’t have parents to give them away or anything,and then there was the whole, who’s the bride argument, so they figured fuck it what’s one more broken tradition right? Once they were at the altar and all the guests were directed to be seated, the ceremony started,  _ Dearly beloved, blah blah blah,  _ and then came the part that Ian had been stressing about for two weeks straight, the vows, but somehow standing here it seemed a lot less scary.

“Mickey has decided to read his vows first, go ahead.”

“Ok, so for those of you who don’t know, me and Ian have kind of been a thing since he was 15, so that’s been about 9 years now. Wow, that’s pretty crazy to think about. Anyways, when we first started hooking up, I was severely closeted, like real fucking far back in there, and I sure as hell didn’t make things easy for Ian, but for some reason he just kept coming back. At the time I was terrified of my feelings, and when I realized that I was falling for this ginger idiot I pushed him away, but man was he stubborn. He absolutely refused to let me run away from this, even when I was telling myself that I didn’t want it. Well turns out that he was right all along, because without even meaning to I dove head first into this thing called love, and I drown in it. Ian, you have every bit of me and even though it used to be so fucking scary for me to say that, I’m not afraid anymore. I love you so much.”

“Ok, Ian will now recite the vows that he has written for Mickey.”

“Wow, um ok. First off I just want to say that I love you too, Mick. Like so much more than you can even know, but also I need to admit that I didn’t write any vows. I sat and I stared at this blank piece of paper for 2 weeks straight and thought, how the hell am I supposed to put all my feelings for this man onto one tiny piece of paper, and then I realized it’s impossible. There is literally never going to be enough space for me to finish telling you how happy you make me. Throughout the years there were times when people told me, stop, let him go, he’s no good for you, but I just couldn’t listen to it, because all I could think was, who else could possibly be better for me than Mickey? The answer Mick, is no one. There is no one out there who has ever, or will ever love me as much as you have. You have been here through some of the hardest times of my life, and when I could barely live through it anymore and basically gave up, you did my living for me. There is no one else who would’ve done that for me. Life has thrown so many curve balls our way, but we have managed to get hit again, and again, but still come out on the other side. From that first time I saw that little dark haired kid standing right over there pissing on first base, I knew I was a goner. I love you Mickey Milkovich, or should I say Milkovich-Gallagher? You know this means that you can’t call me Gallagher anymore?”

Mickey chuckled, “You will always be Gallagher to me,” He said as he pulled Ian towards him and they shared a passionate kiss in front of everyone.


	3. Epilogue: After they say ‘I Do’

After they said ‘I Do’ it was time for everyone to head to the alibi for their reception. Kev and V had closed up for the night, so only the guests would be at the bar. They got a speaker hooked up so that music could play, and they cleared some space in the middle of the bar so that people would be able to dance. They knew it wasn’t anything fancy, but they didn’t mind so much. Kev announced them as Mr and Mr over the speaker and they laughed at how odd it sounded. They sat in a far booth while drinks started getting handed out and couldn’t help but smile.

“Mickey we are married. Isn’t that crazy? You are my husband now.”

“Yeah I am, and you’re mine.” They held hands across the table and Ian messed with Mickey’s ring. They have already been wearing them for over a year now, but now it was official.

“Daddy! Ian!” Yev called as he ran over and hopped into the booth next to Mickey. Mickey threw his arm over his son’s shoulder. 

“Hey kid. Are you having fun?”

“Yeah I was dancing with Franny and Liam.”

“Oh that’s good, where is your brother?” Ian asked looking around for Aiden.

“Oh, Aunt Mandy had to take him to the bathroom. He grabbed her drink and it spilled all over his shirt,” Yev explained.

“Well shit, I’ll go check him out,” Ian said as he scooted out of the booth.

“So how you feeling, kiddo?”

“I feel good. I’m excited that Ian and you got married. It feels like it took forever.”

“Yeah I know. After Aiden was born things were kind of put on pause.”

“Yeah but at least it finally happened now. Hey dad?”

“What’s up?”

“Do think Ian would let me call him dad too? I know I should have asked a long time ago, but now that you guys are married, and Aiden calls him dad, I don’t know maybe I just feel kind of left out,” Mickey gave him a sad smile.

“Yevy me and Ian have wanted you to call him dad for years, but we always thought that maybe it made you uncomfortable or something. Even though Ian didn’t make you he is still your dad, bud. He’s been around for a long time, even longer than you have, and Ian took care of you when I couldn’t. So yeah I think he would love it if you called him dad.”

“Does that mean I should call you Papa? Aiden calls you that, well he tries at least,” Yevgeny said giggling.

“Hey you call me whatever you want.”

“What if I called you Mickey?”

“Ok, maybe not anything you want. I’m still your father and I deserve some respect dammit,” Mickey said in a faux angry voice, which just made Yev start laughing.

Ian then returned with a now shirtless Aiden, who was still rocking his suspenders. As soon as he saw Mickey he began reaching for him.

“Apa, mmm apa!”

“Com’ere little man. What happened huh? You make a mess?”

“Here sit by me, Dad,” Yev said looking at Ian as he scoot closer to the wall. Ian had a confused look for a moment until he saw both Yev and Mickey smiling at him.

“Me, dad?”

“Well yeah, Papa is sitting with Aiden, so I want you to sit by me.”

Ian sat down and hugged Yev so hard the poor kid couldn’t hardly breath, “I love you so much you know that?”

“Yeah I’m kind of awesome,” Yev just shrugged.

***

Later into the night everyone had started to clear out when Lip came over and handed them their hotel key, “Alright you two, I am heading out. Here is your room key. You have the honeymoon suite, but don’t bang too loud, you still have neighbors.”

They both rolled their eyes and answered, “Goodnight Lip!” in unison.

“Let me know if postmarital sex is any better than premarital sex!”

“Ok, Yevgeny is ready for bed, and Aiden is sleep on sister’s shoulder, so we leave now and I drop off boys tomorrow at noon, yes?” Svetlana asked.

“Sounds good, Lana. Thank you,” Ian said grabbing her hand.

“I am happy for you. After everything with shithead father, you still hold in love,” She said kissing both men on the cheek. They kissed both their boys on the forehead and smiled at her as her and Mandy walked out of the bar. 

***

When they made it to their hotel room they enjoyed the champagne and chocolate covered strawberries left for them from the hotel staff. They soon found their way to each other’s lips and removed the last remaining articles of clothing and made love like it was the beginning of forever. They couldn’t think of a time in their lives when they were more happy than they were in this moment right now. 


End file.
